Alone in the Dark
by SydrL
Summary: Being left alone all your life and all of a sudden you go to a place where you're important. Setsuna has lived with her abusive uncle long enough to know no one loves her. Suddenly Kira Konoe comes along and show her a world where she's important. KonoSet


Setsuna P

**Setsuna P.O.V**

I watch the passing of sandals, sneakers, and boots from under the bus stop bench. I told myself that I stayed under here because it was comfy. Even at thirteen years old I knew how to lie to myself. I was under here because they hated me. I hated me. I read in the library that other civilization preferred light skin, eyes, and hair. I guess in the demon world every thing is backwards.

I watched everybody and their tan skin, their dark hair, and endless black eyes. I wondered why I was so pale, even though I as always out side. I wondered why my eyes were a blue as clear as the high noon sky, and why my hair was colorless. Once on of those nice ladies from the dove demon clan said I was cute because I looked so much like them, and handed me a piece of bread with molasses. The Matron at the orphanage found out and made me play alone in the dark. It's a game where you sit in the cellar. It's dark,…and you're alone.

I was knocked out of my precious memories by my uncle. I mean literally knocked out. When I came to we were already half way back to the farm, where I worked. Well, I don't think worked is the right word. Work would mean I got some kind of benefit out of it. I was more like cheap labor 'cept no one cared about me so they didn't have to obey those damn child safety laws.

My uncle Hiro must have noticed I was awake cause he started talking to the lady next to him in the front of the car about how much of a good for nothing I was. It was a hobby of his. The first thing I noticed about the lady as that she wasn't a prostitute. Which, considering my uncle, was about ten steps up from the usual catch. The second thing I noticed was that when she smiled she meant it. It was like a crow demon's smile, when you felt like something was crawling up your skin, or a dove demon's smile, where they've got there heads stuck so far up their ass' they think everything you say is a compliment, or a fox demon's where you always feel like someone's just told a joke and you're the only one who doesn't get it.

She smiled like she knew me, like she knew me and every thing was going to all right from then on. But at the age of thirteen I was far too pessimistic to fall for that. I knew happiness never came without a price. Never.

We came to a lurching stop when we reached the barn. I heard the squeal of pigs as I jumped out of the back of the pick up truck. My cousin was slaughtering the pigs for meat again; he liked to do it while they were still alive. Once I dust of my thread bear jeans and wiped a trickle of dried blood from the side of my head my uncle addressed me.

"Hey, shithead", yeah that was my name while I was here shithead, "this chick wants to talk to you" I could tell by the resentment in his voice that she had turned him down. I didn't blame her. My uncle was a meaty man, probably one of the only fat crows to exist. He wasn't handsome like my father was, and he didn't make up for it in charm and good manners like my other uncle Toshiro. He was just fat slob. I told him every chance I got, and every time I did he ripped me a new breathing hole, but it was worth it.

The lady walks up to me and for the first time I get a good look at her. She's really young maybe just out of high school, and pretty to. She has thick chocolate hair and endearing dark eyes that got little lines around them as she smiled at me. But I didn't smile back. Her hair and eyes just reminded me of whom I was, what I looked like. She looks a bit less enthusiastic but holds out a hand for me to shake anyway. Which earns her a point in my book. I shake it and ask her why she's here.

"I'm here from Mahora academy and we'd like to offer you a scholarship" she stopped a second to look around the farm, "and dorming should you require it."

My uncle, being the man he is, starts going on and on about if any school wants me around they're full of shit, but the lady is obviously ignoring him and her smile never leaves her face.

"I never got your name." I asked it was in my nature to be rude.

"Kira Konoe" It was a pretty name and I told her so. She smiled at me again, one of those everything's gonna be okay smiles and asked me if there was any place we could talk privately. I lead her to my shed. It was basically a shitty old shed out just out side of the woods, but it was my shitty shed. I suddenly feel glad that I cleaned up this morning and that it doesn't smell like blood any more. I offer her a seat on my bed and we get straight to business.

"Why me?" I thought it was a good question to star out on.

"Well, Setsuna, your grades are astounding; you play for a high school fencing team, and, well, honestly it will make the school look good, taking you in." Another point in Kira book, I liked honestly, and I wasn't so naïve to think that I wasn't a total charity case.

"Does my uncle have any say in this?" I plan to go the moment I heard it was a chance to leave here. I just wanted to make sure no one could stop me.

She looked at me quizzically before explaining to me that I was emancipated. I felt my blood boil. I didn't even half BE here. She must of noticed because she told me if I wanted to go I could leave now. I nodded my head rapidly before she had a chance to change her mind. She asked me to grab everything I was taking. I pulled out a back pack with my best clothing and a worn out jewelry box and told her I was ready. I could see a look of pity behind her eyes, but I derailed that train quickly.

"My life doesn't bother me all that much it shouldn't bother you" She blinked at me and smiled before taking out a piece of chalk and drawing some ruins on the ground. I felt like my bones were being sucked out of me through my feet. The sensation passed as quickly as it came and instead of my dingy shack were the well manicured grounds of Mahora Academy. I swear I nearly pissed myself right there.

Well, first chap's up and I feelin pretty proud. I'll update weekly, and if I don't just pm me. I'm most likely just being a lazy dick. This is Kono/Setsu just give it time.


End file.
